Lunar Haven SYOC
by FantasticallyTragical
Summary: An Angel, a Dragon, a Healer, a Dwarf, a Star, and an ordinary Human. 6 mages, 3 guilds. What does this have to do with the end of the world? The story of how three relatively undermined guilds save the world while the Fairies can't. Lunar Haven, Stellar Palace, Sol Emporium. Guardians, Knights and Seekers. They don't have long, the end is coming. OC apps closed
1. Prologue

_Lunar Haven. It wasn't the strongest guild, nor was it the smartest. It was a guild formed by a wanderer, for wanderers. It was, as the name described, a Haven. A place of safety for those who needed it. A home._

 _The guild mark depicted a waxing crescent moon, framed by the antlers of a stag. A simple symbol, but one that held meaning to the wanderers of Fiore. Those who bore this symbol fought for Peace, for Justice._

 _The members of Lunar Haven came from all walks of life, from living in the slums to being well-educated gentlemen and women. Their guild master, a middle aged man by the name of Torack Patron was a renowned Re-Equip mage. He watched over his guild with fondness and justice._

* * *

 _Sol Emporium. They were falling apart. As each member left, the few still loyal to the guild are determined to survive. They won't let their sun go out, no matter what life throws at them, they continued shining brightly._

 _Their guild mark showed a blazing sun, it's strong beams shining out bravely. They stood for Determination, for Joy._

* * *

 _Stellar Palace. A laid-back, easy-going guild with a problem from a dark guild. They're dedicated to keep their city safe, but doubts are arising. Are they fighting a hopeless battle? Is their legacy, a legacy going back 700 years, about to be lost? They have forbidden that to happen. Their guild is a source of history and knowledge for all of Fiore. They'd never let that knowledge be lost._

 _Their guild mark was of a star with a swirling middle. They stood for Knowledge, for Tradition._

* * *

 _These three guilds' successes were dim, compared to the legends of the Fairies. They didn't begrudge Fairy Tail its fame, and certainly not its enemies. There were the soldiers, and there were those who waged the silent battle, protectors. Those that upheld the rights of those at home, those that kept the peace, those that defended the homeland._

 _These three guilds had no idea of the role they were to play in the future, had no clue of the sacrifices they would have to make, no inkling of the way they would have the chance to fight just as hard as the Fairies did. To fight for each other, their guilds, their friends, their families, their country, their world._

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, this is a SYOC fic!**

 **The form is on my profile. Please fill it out _CAREFULLY!_**


	2. The Guild

**Author's Note: Hiya, guys! Here's the first chapter! It's simply giving you a run down on the town, the guild and the people who are in it (the guild). I'll be starting with my oc's. Two mages will be added later for sure, as well as anyone who requests their oc's to be recruited. Keep an eye out for your characters, and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Also, I'll be using American units of height for this, such as inches and feet because I'm too lazy to convert all that crap in to centimeters and shit. So, I'm sorry if you're British/the rest of the world (whyyy America? Why must we be different?) and everything's in the American Standard System (why can't we use the metric system? or Celsius?!). I'll shut up now, sorry…**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The town of Iris was a shore town, situated on the banks of Lake Daisy (which was called that because it was roughly the shape of a daisy). The town's guild, Lunar Haven, had a building that was set a little out side of the main hub of activities, on a peninsula.

The building wasn't overly large, for Lunar Haven wasn't a very big guild, but it stood two stories tall and a basement and attic too boot. Off to the left and a bit behind the main building, down a winding concrete path into the woods, were the girl's dorms, nestled among the pine trees. The men's dorm, was a little farther off, more secluded from both town and guild because of the occasional fire, explosion or stampede of emus (long story, we'll get to it later) that tended to destroy it.

Lunar Haven had a whole heap of fun-loving, but mostly crowd-hating (another reason the guild was located outside the town) mages.

The most mentionable of these mages, would be their light-hearted but responsible master, 45-year-old Torack Patron, Re-Equip and Archive Mage. Torack wasn't particularly tall, he stood about 5 feet and 10 inches, including his wildly spiky green hair. He had pale skin and narrow green eyes. He liked to insist that he was too old to run a guild (even though he wasn't really), and needed to retire, locking himself in his office, only to be cajoled out in less than twenty minutes later, by his niece, Malainy.

Malainy was another mentionable person in this guild. She was, as said earlier, niece of Lunar Haven's master and daughter of the late Marina Patron Krystal and Alfonse Krystal. Malainy Krystal was usually called Mal. She was 17 years old, and 5 feet, 5 inches tall. She had short, pale silver hair that reached to her jaw and contrasted nicely with her tan skin (which she inherited from her father's side of the family) and pale, glass green eyes. Her guild mark, colored in a pale purple and green, was situated on her abdomen, just above her belly button. Mal was a Glass Make Mage, a very skilled one at that. Her dream was to become S-Class, and maybe even guild master. She was sarcastic, snarky and quick-witted. She tended to be quiet at first, but fun-loving, talkative and just a bit aggressive once you got to know her. Her closest friends were the Card Mage Maverick and the Nephilim Axel.

Next on the list of mentionable people, was Maverick Clonmel, an 18-year-old Card Mage that did his best to live up to his name, and be above and beyond everyone else. He was tall and athletic, with dark purple hair and mischievous grey eyes. His silver guild mark was located on the left side of his neck. Maverick was best of friends with Mal and Axel (whom I shall tell you about in a bit), and maybe felt a bit more that friendship towards a certain silver haired Glass Make Mage, not that he'd ever admit it. Maverick was daring and business-savvy, he often worked in the shops around town, giving advice to the managers on how to make better profits. Although that could also be because he liked to watch competing businesses go crazy… Plus, they paid him! Maverick was the star card player at the guild, and also a skilled gambler. He enjoyed making and placing bets, he loved to see the looks of defeat come over his opponent's faces when he kicked their butts in cards. Maverick didn't have any great dreams for the future nor did he have many regrets in the past, preferring to live in the here and now.

Next was Axel Julian Luryian. He was 18 years of age, and was a Nephilim, part angel, part human. Axel was dark-haired and tan-skinned. He was the tallest in the guild, at 6 feet and 7 inches, a good 5 inches above even the tallest of his comrades (it was the angel blood in his veins), luckily, he was used to being tall, and was pleasantly graceful for someone of his size. He had blue-black hair that stuck up stubbornly in the back and flopped annoyingly over his left eye. His eyes were a pale violet color that shifted from a deep, almost black plum when he was angry, and a twinkling indigo when he was happy. His golden guild mark was placed on his left shoulder. Axel had an easy smile and a high level of patience, both good things when dealing with two hotheads like Maverick and Mal. He was, without a doubt, the voice of reason in that team, loyal, level-headed and clever.

Another guild member worth mentioning was 20-year-old Raid Sahara. He was a Sand Mage, with caramel-toned skin and wavy, chin length dark brown hair. Raid had friendly golden eyes and a gap between his two front teeth. His pale gold guild mark was on his right pectoral muscle. He was blunt, and a bit tactless, but had a good heart. He was a bit slow to get jokes, but not stupid, he was probably busy making up new spells to use. Raid was a bit of a tsundere when it came to love, but he was sweet and kind and thoughtful. He always did his best to please others, and therefore made a good companion. He was rarely seen without his teammates, Shawn, Echo, Alyannie and Danny. He was a member of Team RockStorm.

Shawn Dorani was Raid's younger cousin, a green eyed and tousle-haired 19-year-old Summoner Mage. His green guild mark was located on his left ankle. Shawn was a bit of a playboy, using his good looks and easy smile to get girls. He wasn't a jerk though, he loved to flirt, but he only had eyes for one girl (who that is shall be revealed later). Shawn loved to sing. Luckily, he had a beautiful voice. The voice of an angel, Echo would say quietly, prompting light-hearted teasing from someone like Mal. Voice of an angel or not, the blue-haired Shawn to Raid, Shawn, Alyannie and Dan. She was 18 years old, with pale skin and champagne colored eyes. Her right eye had a vicious scar over it, blinding it, from some long ago incident. Echo had light blonde, slightly curly hair that reached her shoulders. Her pale gold guild mark was located between her shoulder blades. Echo was calm and gentle, often described as the guild's mother. Her relaxing presence brought her many friends, especially those with darker pasts. Echo had Empathy Magic, a rare and hard-to-learn magic. She was a good addition to Lunar Haven and Team RockStorm.

Alyannie Lilian Crowther, or Lily, was Echo's best friend. The blonde, hazel-eyed 19-year-old girl was born blind, but was as capable as any sighted person. She was energetic, bashful, and loved candy above all else. Her spruce brown guild mark was located between her shoulder blades. She was also a member of Team RockStorm. She was an Earth Mage

Dan was the fifth and last member of Team RockStorm. He was a strict, but cheerful young man with light red hair, magenta eyes and light tan skin. His blue guild mark was located on his left shoulder. Danny, as most called him, had had a hard past, but he did his best to push it aside for the good of the guild. He was a Re-Equip mage who often sought help with Torack.

Another in the guild was Blight, a 19 year old Green Dominance Mage. She was the leader and creator of Team Emerald Arrow. Her dull green hair reached to her thighs and drew attention to her pinkish-colored eyes. Her cyan guild mark was stamped on the right side of her collar bone. Blight was calm and intelligent, as well as honest and open-minded, a good leader for her team.

Another member of Team Emerald Arrow was Callie May, a 21-year-old Bow Mage. The blonde haired and green-eyed girl had Elven blood running through her veins, it was apparent in her pointy ears and talent for archery. Callie was a bit of a closet pervert, tending to blurt out her dirty thoughts, but overall was a kind and genuine person.

The last member of Team Emerald Arrow was Emerald Elusyium, an 18-year-old Arcanism Mage, who was usually called Emer by his friends, had messy, short, sky blue hair and slanted, slit-pupiled red eyes. He was fair skinned and his white Lunar Haven mark was situated on his left shoulder. Emer always had a pair of rectangle-rimmed spectacles perched on his nose. He was a very strict individual, often criticizing the bad behavior of his friends, not meaning to be rude, of course, just concerned for their well-being. Despite his somewhat prudish attitude, Emer was generally well-liked for his loyalty and level-headedness.

The last team in Lunar Haven would be the Blood King Clan, run by the 20-year-old Matthew Jacobs, called Matt or Matty by most. Matt was 5 feet and 9 inches tall, with spiky bright red hair pulled back in a pony-tail. He had pale skin and two triangular red tattoos beneath his eyes. Matt was calm and laid-back, but easily bored, causing him to become a prankster. Even though his magic was Blood Manipulation Magic, often-times, people wondered if he really was the leader of the Blood King Clan… He wasn't. That would be Jackie.

Jacqueline Ko, AKA Jackie, was the _real_ leader of the Blood King Clan, and, possibly, the only sane one there. Jackie was 18 years old, with black hair that faded to brown at the tips, wine red eyes, and pale brown skin. Her baby blue guild mark was located on her lower right thigh. Her magic was Solomon Key Takeover. Jackie was easy-going and nonchalant, but clever and determined as well.

Another member of the Blood King Clan was 19-year-old Veronica Daily, a Mind Magic and Electromagnetic Infusion Magic user. Veronica was mute, but she didn't let that stop her, using her Mind Magic to telepathically communicate with others. She was friendly and a bit klutzy, and tended to get in to fights, but she was well-liked regardless. Her guild mark was in silver on the right side of her waist.

The last member of the Blood Clan King was 17-year-old Kasashi, or Kashi, Amayara. Kashi was kind of the baby of the guild, and really looked up to Matty. He had black hair and forest green eyes and his black guild mark was located on his right pectoral muscle. At the guild, Kashi tended to be a little childish and cocky, but when on a mission, he was serious and focused. He and Matty got in to many shenanigans, often times with Maverick, Mal, and Shawn in tow.

This guild had a lot going for them. They didn't desire to be the strongest, or the smartest. They focused on one thing, helping those who needed it, and beating the shit out of bullies. It was a simple existence, and they loved it. On the weekends, in the summer, the whole guild would traipse down to the beach for hours of fun and training. They were close knit, besides a few rivalries, but they were a family, and families don't always get along.

Little did they know that their little guild would have a bigger role to play in the future than they ever thought possible.

* * *

 **A/N: WHEW! First chapter is finally done! Sorry it took me so long, I was up at the lake and you can't seriously be expecting me to think about fanfiction when I'm wiping out on water skis or being thrown from a tube! Actually, that's a lie, this story was nearly constantly on my mind, but I had no way to actually type it up due to no internet and no computer. Alas! But I had fun, and I got an awful sunburn (I should really learn to put on sunscreen BEFORE my shoulders and nose start stinging, not after). Ah, well. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Embarkments

**Chapter Two**

Axel pushed open the doors to the guild, swiftly ducking as a plate flew by his head. The members of the guild were up to their usual craziness, brawling happily. The only ones relatively safe were Shawn, who was standing on the bar practicing his scales, Emer, who was quietly reading, and Echo who was safely behind said liquor counter, drying a glass. The two mages waved to the tall nephilim as he carefully skirted the massive fight.

"Hey, Axel!" Shawn said happily, pausing in his tunes. "You're late!"

Axel nodded sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah. Sorry. Yesterday's job really wore me out."

Echo hummed sympathetically. "I heard you had to save both Mal and Maverick from a spell misfire. They were both very impressed by your heroicness."

Axel blushed. "I didn't really. I just had the right charm. I'm pretty much useless."

"Eh. Don't freak, man." Shawn assured. "Nobody really knows that much about your magic anyway, you _have_ had to teach yourself. The rest of us were all trained by someone who had already mastered the magic."

"I agree." Echo said. "I'm sure it's much trickier to teach yourself. I had my dad, Shawn had his aunt, we've all learned from someone. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Matty suddenly leaped out of the fray. "Hey Axel! Come join the fun!"

Axel shook his head. "Um, no thanks, Matty. I'd rather not. We obviously have very different ideas of fun."

Matt sighed.

"I'll come, Matt!" Shawn yelled.

"Volume, Shawn." Echo kindly corrected.

"Sorry!" He replied, a little quieter (but not much).

Matty grinned, yanked up Emer and the three dove back in to the brawl, the blunette sobbing pitifully.

Axel winced in sympathy, he and Echo waving farewell as Emer got dragged beneath the flailing bodies.

* * *

The door slammed open.

"We're ba-ack!" A high-pitched voice sang. The owner of the voice, 16-year-old Akouda Kitsame bounded in to the guild. Kitty, as she was often called, was flanked by her two team mates, 19-year-old Jade Nero, and 27-year-old Hitsumi Ito. This team was called the Shade Demon Tribe.

The three women made their way to the bar. Kashi leaped out of the brawl to greet Kitty, calling, "Kitty-chan!"

The girl (who was half cat demon) whirled around delightedly, tail twitching, throwing her arms around the brunette. "Kashi-chan!"

Jade chuckled softly. "Cute." She whispered, as the two hurried to catch the other up on life.

Hitsumi smiled and took a seat at the bar. The 27-year-old was part Raiju, or Thunder Demon, and had silvery blue wolf's ears and tail. She was also quite motherly, like Echo, and took good care of the younger members. Jade plopped down next to her, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. The two began having a conversation with Echo, so Axel wandered over to the request board. Most of the money he and his friends had earned yesterday had gone to repairs, since Maverick and Mal didn't know the meaning of moderation.

"I guess I'll take a solo job this time." He muttered.

"Axel! How dare you!" Mal exclaimed, popping up next to him.

"Holy-!" Axel nearly fell over in surprise, only to be steadied by Maverick.

"Quite so, quite so." The Card Mage agreed with the girl. "Axel, you can't go gallivanting off without proper loyal companionship!"

"But I've already picked out a job and you too aren't even packed." Axel complained.

"False!" Mal held up her trusty pack, Maverick doing the same with his haversack. "We're ready when you are!"

Axel slumped in defeat. "Fine, fine. You guys can come." He made his way over to the bar and handed the request to Echo, who was today's accountant.

The Empathy Mage smiled. "Cool. I'll send a message to the client. Stay safe, you three!"

* * *

"So what is this job, anyhow?" Mal inquired. She tucked her bag into one of the overhead compartments on the train.

Axel glanced down at the paper in his hand, shoving his own bag up next to the girl's, Maverick never place his bag in the upper compartments, since he tended to forget it. "It says that the town of Harrison is under siege by a group of bandits. We just have to defeat the bandits and destroy their hide-out."

"Huh. Where's Harrison?" Mal asked.

"No clue. Maverick, do you know?"

The card mage glanced up from his cards. "Just north of Ford. It's a pretty small town, no train station. We get off at Ford and take a cab or something to Harrison."

"Cool. How far away is Ford?"

"Mm, two hours by train? Yeah, that sounds about right. 'Round two hours."

* * *

"The city of Ford!" The conductor exclaimed. "The city of Ford!" The three Lunar Haven mages dismounted the train, stretching from the long period of time they spent sitting.

"Let's find ourselves a ride." Mal said, trekking towards the station building. "I'm sure we can get info inside. Come along, boys."

The two guys hurried after her, content to let the Glass Make Mage take the lead.

They hurried up the front desk.

"How can we help you? Miss, sirs?" The lady sitting behind the desk asked, adjusting oval spectacles.

"Ah, we need some form of transportation." Mal said. "A cab or a carriage?"

"There are cab services on Canary Road. Just take a left once you exit the building."

Mal grinned. "Cool! Thanks, lady. C'mon guys!"

The three hurried off.

"So here we are." Maverick stated. "Joe's Carriage Transportation." He read off the sign. "Nifty."

"Aye!" Mal agreed, as the three stepped inside.

"Howdy, folks!" A voice with a slight western twang echoed from the shadows of the barn. A dark skinned man sporting a wide, friendly grin, stepped into the light. "I'm Joe. How kin I help ya?"

"We'd like transportation to Harrison Town." Mal said. Joe's smile vanished.

" _Harrison Town_?! Are ya crazy? Ain't ya heard of the dark guild that's made base their?"

" _Dark_ guild?" All three mages cried. "The job request said it was a band of bandits sieging the town!"

Joe shook his head. "No. It's a dark guild. A nasty one at that. You sure you still want a ride?"

The team glanced at each other, then nodded.

"Yeah." Axel said. "Just drop us outside the town.

Joe shook his head. "All right. But it's your funeral."

Mal grinned cockily. "We're Lunar Haven, bud. We're stronger than we look!"

* * *

Back at the guild, the brawl had subsided. Team Emerald Arrow were perusing the request board, searching for the perfect job.

"How about this one?" Callie suggested.

"Guarding a delivery truck through a forest? Seems simple enough." Blight replied. "You up for it, Emer?"

"I'm fine with that."

"All right. Let's go.

 **A/N: Ooh. The bandits weren't really bandits! The beginning of this chapter originally started much different, but my computer shut down and I lost all my work. So I was like, "screw it!" and rewrote it differently.**

 **The next few chapters will mostly be following Axel's team and Team Emerald Arrow on their jobs. Be prepared for fight scenes, Mal and Maverick doing dumb shit, and Team Emerald Arrow actually getting stuff done.**

 **Thanks to all for reviewing and favoriting and following and sending in oc's!**

 **Speaking of oc's, the submission is still open, but won't be for long! I need some guys, a couple minor characters for the guild, and a few enemies!**

 **~Apple-chan out**

 **PS: Kashi and Kitty is, in my opinion, beyond adorable. Comment if you agree!**


	4. Dragon and Cat

**Chapter Three**

"This is as far as I'll go." Joe said, stopping the carriage. The three Lunar Haven mages nodded.

"Okay." Axel replied as he and his friends jumped down.

"Harrison is right on the other side of this hill." Their driver continued. "That'll be 500 jewels." Axel handed over the money.

"Be careful when entering the town. The dark guild doesn't take kindly to light mages."

"Most don't." Muttered Mal.

"What is the dark guild called, anyway?" Maverick inquired.

"Pirate Stallion. If you're smart, you'll avoid them."

* * *

"The client is the mayor of Harrison, apparently." Axel said, glancing down at the request sheet. "This says to meet him in the town hall."

"Okay. Where would that be?" Mal asked.

"The center of town, obviously." Maverick said.

"No, that's not obvious." The girl disagreed.

"Yeah. It is."

"No. It's not!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

Axel watched his two friends arguing, sweat-dropping. "M-maybe you guys shouldn't argue." He said. "It's very unprofessional."

He was ignored.

* * *

"So you are the mages who took my request?" The elderly man enquired, eyeing Blight, Emer and Callie carefully.

Blight nodded, answering for all of them. "Aye. I'm Blight. This is Callie and Emer."

"Soren Damask."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, as you may know, I am a delivery man, my business depends on my ability to get the packages from one town to the next safe and unharmed. But lately, I have been suffering attacks on my caravans! My drivers are terrified to go through the forests!"

The three mages glance at each other.

"Um, what exactly ARE the attacks?" Callie asked.

"Well, often times, they are traps, cover holes that my horses step in and hurt their legs. Sometimes, direct attacks, drivers knocked out and things stolen from the wagons! It's ruining me!" The man let out a wail.

"Calm down. Calm down!" Blight ordered. "When is the next caravan leaving?"

Soren glanced at his watch. "In five minutes."

"Great." Callie said. "We'll accompany the caravan and keep it safe. Come."

* * *

Back at the guild, the members of Team RockStorm were discussing a job to take. Well, Echo, Raid, Dan, and Alyannie were. Shawn wasn't paying attention. He was perched on the bar, feet swinging, playing his banjo and serenading the Shade Demon Tribe. Echo was watching him out of the corner of her eye, frowning a bit. She didn't notice Raid grinning at her. The Sand Mage said something.

"Yeah." She answered absently.

The left side of Raid's mouth curled up, and he let out a chuckle, turning to mutter something to Dan and Alyannie. The blind girl had less discretion, bursting out in a loud guffaw. Echo jumped in surprise, and whirled to glare at her three teammates. Raid and Shawn were smirking and Alyannie was trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle her laughter.

"Need something?" She asked, scarily. The three immediately stiffened, sweat dropping.

"N-no. Not at all!" Raid stuttered.

Echo grinned sweetly. "Good."

* * *

The mayor of Harrison was a small, rotund man. His tiny eyes were nervous and shifting. Sparse gray hair sprouted from his head, and a large nose peaked over a bushy moustache of the same color. There was something about this guy that didn't sit right with Maverick, maybe it was his fluttering hands, or the way his eyes lingered on Mal's cleavage a bit longer than necessary, he could place it, but it bugged him.

He glanced over at his friends. Axel's eyebrows were slightly drawn, purple eyes flicking around the room. The blue pendant dangling from the chain around his neck pulsed slightly, indicating his agitation. Mal on the other hand, was somewhat clueless, but Maverick knew to never underestimate the mind that churned beneath those silver locks.

The mayor bowed repeatedly. "Please." He said in a gravelly voice. "Sit down." The three mages took their seats gingerly, eyes wary.

"It has come to our attention that it's not bandits that are bothering your town." Axel accused.

The mayor shifted awkwardly. "I only just figured it out myself."

Axel leaned forward, using his height to intimidate the much smaller man. "Three wizards, even as powerful as myself and my friends aren't enough to take down a whole dark guild. Lunar Haven is not Fairy Tail."

The mayor scoots back nervously. "Another wizard also accepted the request. A wanderer. I don't know much about them, but they'll be arriving soon."

Suddenly, the door was kicked open, and a young woman barreled into the room. She was very short, with strawberry blonde hair that streamed out behind her, large golden eyes, and freckled cheeks. Everyone jumped back as she skidded to a stop just centimeters from the couch on which the Lunar Haven mages were sitting.

A purple blur followed close behind her, slamming into the girl and sending her flying into Axel's lap. The Nephilim caught her instinctively, as well as the purple exceed that had knocked her over.

"Whoop!" The girl chuckled, patting Axel on the chest. "Sorry about that." She hopped up, shaking a few loose stands of hair out of her face, and setting the exceed on her shoulder. "Nice catch by the way. Thanks!"

Mal was grinning at the mystery girl, having taken a liking to her quirkiness. Axel was still in shock, and Maverick was rubbing his head where the girl had kicked him in her tumble.

"What where you running from?" The silver haired girl asked.

"From?" The other exclaimed. "I wasn't running _from_ anything. I was running _to_ this room!"

"Oh."

The blonde whirled around and grinned brightly at the shocked looking mayor. "Hello, sir! Anidale Fauhim, wandering wizard, reporting for duty. You _do_ know that it's a dark guild and not bandits troubling your town, right."

The man sighed. "Yes. My name is Mayor Chadra." His small piggy eyes were fixed on the girl's ample chest.

"My eyes are up here, mister." Anidale growled, sunny demeanor vanishing in mere seconds.

Mayor Chadra shuddered at the venom in her voice. "Y-yes ma'am."

"Glad we got that cleared up. Are these guys my coworkers?"

"Yes. They are from the guild Lunar Haven."

Anidale whirled around to grin brightly at the three mages, long, sharp canines flashing beneath her lips. "Hiya. I'm Anidale. Call me Ani." She held up the purple exceed. "This is Lenore. My best friend."

The purple exceed waved a tiny paw. "Hi, guys."

Mal cooed. "Aw, you're so cute!" Lenore blushed.

"Don't say things like that, it'll go to her head." Ani groaned. She lightly poked the exceed's cheek. "And her head's big enough as it is."

Mal laughed. "I'm Malainy Krystal, Glass Make Mage. Call me Mal."

"I'm Maverick Clonmel. I'm a Card Mage."

Ani shook both of their hands firmly. "Good to meet you." She turned expectantly on Axel.

"I'm Axel Julian Luryian." He introduced. "I'm a Nephilim. And judging by your extended canines. You are a Dragon Slayer."

* * *

 **A/N: So the meeting sequence where Mal asks what Ani is running from is sorta-maybe-kinda stolen from the** _ **Mysterious Benedict Society**_ **which is one of my all time favorite books.**

 **So! You met Anidale! What's the verdict on her? Like her? Hate her? Tell me!**

 **I'm thinking I really like that little blurb of protective Maverick. Haha. Anyhow, the next chapter will be up soon, don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. An Attack and A Limo

**Chapter Four:**

"… _And judging by your extended canines. You are a Dragon Slayer."_

"Yup!" Lenore answered for her friend.

"Aye." Ani confirmed. "I'm a Dragon Slayer."

Axel's eyebrows contracted slightly in thought, but nodded. "Alright." He stood up. "Mayor Chadra, my friends and will be back in the morning. We're off to find room and board. Would you like to come with us, Ani?"

The Mayor jumped to his feet. "That is not necessary. There is a spare suite in my manor, if you all will follow me." The man turned and waddled out the door, calling for someone named James.

The four mages (plus exceed) all glanced at each other and shrugged. Seeing no better option, they hurried after the mayor.

* * *

"We should reach the place where the attacks mostly happen in a few minutes." The driver of the lead wagon, a man named Norman, said.

Callie nodded. "Good to know." She clambered out from under the covering and perched on the roof of the wagon, her elven blood allowing her to balance easily on the thin slats despite the bumpy road. She whistled once, a simple, three note descending melody. Emer's blue haired head poked out from the wagon behind her, and Blight's head from the third, and last carriage. The two waved to Callie, who signaled for them to be ready.

The woman turned forward again, summoning a bow. She ran a finger along the taut string, green eyes sweeping the forest. A rustling of leaves off to the left caused her to whip her head towards the sound. She didn't see the foot that connected with her shoulder, shoving her off the wagon.

Emer saw Callie tumble off the wagon. He blinked, confused. There was no visible evidence of her being shoved. Suddenly, a figure flickered into view, perched atop the carriage. It seemed he, was smirking. Emer couldn't tell for sure because of the black hood and mask covering all but the attacker's eyes.

Emer frowned, drawing up magical energy. He snapped his hands closed, flaring his energy. Several purple energy balls formed in the air around him. " **Arcane Bomb!"** The blunette roared.

The other turned just in time, " **Flowing Spirit!** " He called. It was definitely a man. His deep voice gave evidence to that.

Somehow, he managed to avoid every single one of Emer's Arcane Bombs. The blunette's jaw dropped. He'd never experience any sort of magic like this. There was a slight tugging sensation in his gut, and time seemed to slow to a crawl. The dark-clothed man brought a transparent, purple bow up to bear, aiming it at Emer. The Arcanism Mage couldn't move, he was held stationary, the air around him felt viscous, as if he was standing in cold molasses. He could hear Blight yelling his name, Callie roaring abuse at their attacker.

The mystery man narrowed his hazel eyes, and released the arrow.

* * *

Axel's team all bundled in to a fancy limousine, owned by the mayor of Harrison.

"Sweet ride." Maverick said, stroking the leather interior.

Chadra nodded. "Yes. It is one of the finest of its kind."

"C'mon, Ani-chan." Lenore urged. "Get in the car."

The blonde shook her head vehemently. "No thanks."

The purple exceed tugged on the girl's jacket. "Ani, c'mon!"

Axel poked his head out of the vehicle. "Are you coming?" He asked.

The Dragon Slayer shook her head vehemently. "No way, Jose." She said.

Axel noticed the girl's freckled cheeks seemed a bit pale. "Are you okay?" He questioned.

Ani nodded. "Oh, yeah. Just peachy. Ehehehe…"

"Ani gets really bad motion sickness." Lenore replied.

"Oi!" The blonde snapped, smacking her friend.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Axel bundled the girl and her cat into the limo and slammed and locked the door. "Let's just go." He said, feeling very fed up.

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter, I know, I'm sorry. But I have school starting soon, which will slow my updates, so I'm giving you this to tide you over. And also to leave you worrying over Emer's well-being.**

 **Who's that masked man?**

 **Why hasn't Pirate Stallion come in to the picture yet?**

 **What did Raid say to Echo last chapter?**

 **So many questions!**

 **I placed a poll pertaining to this story on my profile, check it out, it's important, and has the possibility of affecting the plot.**

 **What's the verdict on the chapter? Liked it? Hated it? Feedback is welcome.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. This Wasn't Meant To Happen

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Ugggh. I suck at fight scenes! GUYS I GOT A TUMBLR! CHECK IT OUT! LINK ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

 _The mystery man narrowed his hazel eyes, and released the arrow._

Emer flinched, bracing for the pain, but another arrow hit the first, knocking it out of the way. The mystery man whipped his head around, making a sound of surprise. Callie already had another bow summoned, this one crackling with electricity. Taking advantage of his surprise, Blight threw down a handful of seeds, causing a flurry of vines to burst out of the ground and wrap around the man. The guy blinked hazel eyes in defeat.

"Congrats, lads. Ye got me." He said. His voice was laden with a heavy highland brogue, not something one would usually hear in these parts of the country.

Callie, who had seemed to nominate herself the spokesperson, narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Malac Konrad. With a K, not a C."

* * *

Ani hung out the window of the limo, her face a violent shade of green. She had been reduced to groaning pitifully and trying not to lose her lunch. Lenore seemed totally unfazed by her friend's plight, amusing the four Lunar Haven mages by showing them how she could turn in to a human. It was rather fascinating to them.

"You'll get along great With Kitty, I think." Maverick stated, inspecting Lenore's ears.

"Who's Kitty?" The exceed enquired, morphing back into a cat and smoothing her white skirt. "Is she an exceed like me?"

"Nah." The card mage answered. "She's like, half cat demon or something. I'm not sure."

Mal was eyeing Ani worriedly. "Does this always happen?"

"Aye."

Axel sweatdropped. "You think she'd get used to it."

"We don't really use transportation that much." Lenore answered.

Ani pulled her head back into the vehicle, glaring at Axel with an unnerving ferocity. "I'm never forgiving you."

Lenore patted the Nephilim's knee. "Don't worry. She will."

"I wasn't worried."

* * *

Back at the guild, Echo was interrogating Alyannie. "What did Raid say to me?"

"When?" The Earth Mage inquired, turning her sightless eyes on her friend.

Echo huffed, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. "YOU know."

For the record, Alyannie knew exactly what the Empathy mage was talking about, but wanted her to say it out loud.

"No, I don't."

"WhenIwaslookingatShawn."

Alyannie raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, What?"

"When. I. Was. Looking. At. Shawn."

The Earth Mage began to grin. "Oooh. THAT time."

Echo nodded.

"Raid asked if you liked Shawn."

The Empathy Mage turned bright red. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Kill whom?" Shawn enquired, popping up on Echo's blindside.

"KYAAAAA!" She yelped, shoving him away.

Alyannie dissolved into laughter.

* * *

The Limo pulled in to a long driveway and slowed to a stop in front of a massive mansion.

The mages gawked at the building, wondering how it could be classified as a house. Ani's awe did not last long at all. She kicked the car door open and tumbled out. Mal and Lenore, who had been leaning over the dragonslayer to peer out the window, fell out on top of her, landing in a pile.

"Whoops!" Lenore chuckled.

"Ow." Mal muttered.

"Solid ground!" Ani cheered.

Axel and Maverick sweatdropped. Hopping out, they helped the girls detangle themselves. Ani suddenly stiffened and began to turn around. A magical cage of pure energy burst in to being around them.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Maverick muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: Another short chapter, sorry. But guys, I got a tumblr. The link is on my profile. You can see pictures of the characters and stuff, check it out!**


	7. Dragon Deliquent

**Chapter 6**

"How convenient." A deep voice drawled. "We caught both the Angelborn AND the Dragonslayer." Two men, one with dark skin and deep bags under his eyes, the other with pale skin and a cross-hatched tattoo around his left eye, stepped out from the shadows.

"You mean _I_ caught them, Hypnos." The tattooed man snapped.

"True, true." Hypnos amended. "My apologies, Silas."

"Who the hell are you?" Ani snarled.

Hypnos rocked back on his heels. "Reformers."

Ani narrowed her eyes. "Reformers of what?"

Silas shot out his hand, conjuring a magic tether that wrapped itself around Ani and pulled her towards him.

The other mages lunged forward, only to be immobilized by a wave of Hypnos's hand.

"How strong _are_ you?" Silas murmured curiously, lifting the Dragonslayer up to eye level, leaving her booted feet to dangle off the ground.

"Why should I tell you?" Ani snapped.

Silas sighed, brushing dark hair out of his eyes. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this the hard way. Ah, well."

The magical tether around Ani tightened, like a snake around its prey, glowing a sickly purple in the twilight. The girl stiffened, letting out a strangled grunt as it constricted.

"You're… gonna have to…. _gah!_ … try harder than that… buddy." She ground out.

Silas grinned manically. "Oooh… I _love_ it when they act tough." He mumbled, a crazy glint appearing in his eyes. The tether tightened.  
A cracking sound rang out, and the Dragonslayer yelped, feeling one of her ribs snap. The man grinned wider. "Ah yes. Good. Not so tough now, are we? Nothing like pain to loosen a tongue."

"Silas, just measure her strength with your magic." Hypnos sighed.

"Ah, but it's so much more _fun_ this way."

"Silas."

"Alright." The tether loosened slightly, and glowed brightly. Ani whimpered as the coils closest to her body began to turn golden, sucking the magic from her body. The tethers around Maverick, Mal and Axel did the same, turning red, silver and purple, respectively.

"Oh, lovely. She is very strong, my friend."

"Enough to raise our master?"

"No, no. We'll need the other three as well. Just in case."

The tethers on all three fell away, Ani crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"Why you-!" Axel snarled, the pendant around his neck glowing blue.

Silas frowned. "You're supposed to be out of magic! How-?"

"Angelus: Wings!" The pendant glowed a blinding white, encasing the Nephilim. Silas and Hypnos stepped forward, but Mal took a dive at their legs, knocking them over. When the light cleared, Axel was shirtless and sporting 14 foot long angel's wings sprouting from his shoulder blades.

"Mal, Maverick. Ace Angel technique."

His team members nodded, tapping in to their second origin.

"Glass Make: Sword!" Mal shouted. A weapon made out of pure glass with a long thin blade and a basket hilt formed in her hand.

"Two of Spades!" Maverick was holding two axes shaped like the suit spades.

"Lenore, get Ani out." Axel instructed, summoning his angel blade.

"What makes you think I need to be protected, Angel?" Ani scrambled to her feet, golden eyes blazing. "I can still fight." Lenore grabbed her by the back of the shirt and set her down next to Axel.

The Nephilim huffed in annoyance. "Stupid Dragon. Here." He looped the chain of a charm over her neck. "This has healing magic. Use it."

"Aye."

* * *

Shawn's pocket made a buzzing noise.

"Is that your phone lacrima?" Dan asked, peering over the rim of his mug. Shawn nodded, fishing it out (along with ten gum wrappers, a guitar pick, and a Kleenex).

"Huh." He muttered, as Alyannie and Echo frowned at the garbage he had dumped on the table. "It's Maverick. Wonder what that jerk wants."

Raid sweat-dropped a little. "He's really not that bad."

"He's my rival."

"…Ah."

"'Sup, asshat?" Shawn asked, answering his phone, only to pull it away from his ear as an annoyed shout nearly deafened him.

" _ **WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' AN ASSHAT, EMU-FACE?!**_ _"_

"You."

" _ **GAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ _"_

"Dude, are you fighting?"

" _Yep. Dark guild. We need help. –Shit! Just hurry up! –Dammit!"_

There was a crash, then nothing but dial tone. Shawn pulled the phone away from his ear, frowning slightly.

"What was that about?" Alyannie asked.

"…I think they're in trouble."

* * *

Silas rocked back on his heels. "Ah. Would you look at that, Hypnos? They're resisting."

"How precious." Hypnos replied.

The dark mages' began to glow with a dull white light, Silas' tattoo expanding to cover his whole body. The bags under Hypnos's eyes grew as well, giving him a deranged look.

"We really didn't want to get violent." Silas snarled.

"You're not fooling anyone, Silas dear." Hypnos chuckled.

"Alright. Alright. I've been _itching_ to crush your tiny skulls."

"I'M NOT THAT SHORT!" Ani screeched, running forward. " **Sound Dragon's ROAR!** "

A cacophony of sound burst forth. Hypnos and Silas jumped out of the way. Axel and the others sweat-dropped. Mal was the first to recover. She threw her sword at Silas and slammed her fist into her palm.

" **Glass Make: Hammer!** "

Maverick threw a flurry of cards. " **Card: Flame Thrower!** "

Silas had to dive out of the way of a blast of white-hot flames.

Figuring the two had Silas covered, Axel spread his wings and jumped into the air, aiming for where Ani was giving Hypnos a good dose of Dragon Magic.

" **Divine Retribution!** " Axel conjured up a handful of electricity and lobbed it at Hypnos.

The man dodged and snarled, " **Flight!** " blue power encased his feet and he roared up to fight the Angelborn.

Ani shook her head. "Stupid Angel." She waved to her exceed. "Lenore!" The purple cat nodded and lifted the running girl in to the air.

* * *

Silas was stronger than he looked. Mal and Maverick leaped backward to avoid a massive, glowing net that threatened to encase them.

"Dammit. We can't fight from this far away." Maverick hissed.

Mal grunted in agreement. "Keep an eye out for patterns. All mages have them."

"Aye."

* * *

Ani sucked in a breath, her cheeks puffing up massively. " **Sound Dragon's Roar!** " She screamed. Hypnos stretched out a hand and the magic curved around him.

"Deflection Magic." Axel called.

"I noticed." Ani replied. "Power Booster, too."

The Angelborn gave her an approving look. "How'd you know?"

"When you're on your own, you need to know everything you can about whatever can hurt you, be it magic or mortal."

"Interesting take."

"Kept me alive."

* * *

"He's over-extending himself." Maverick pointed out, using a spell to block a whip-like bit of energy.

"Yeah. Good eye."

It was all going pretty well, until reinforcements arrived. A woman with pure white hair and black eyes suddenly appeared. The air seemed to swing forward like a door and she walked out.

"Hypnos. Silas. Leave the Guardians. Come."

The two antagonists instantly stopped fighting and moved to her side. "Hypnos, put them to sleep. We don't have time for this."

"Aye."

* * *

Axel woke up with the worst headache he had ever experienced. "Shit." He swore, putting his head between his knees. The Nephilim didn't remember falling asleep and he didn't remember how he got… wherever he was.

Next to him, Maverick let out an enormous snore, and Mal muttered something about baguettes. On his other side, Ani was sprawled on her stomach, cuddling Lenore like a teddy bear. Suddenly, the Card Mage sat up.

"Gah. My head." He moaned. Mal rolled over and knocked her head on his knee, which jolted her awake with an annoyed growl.

"I was dreaming about baguettes." She sighed, seeing that there was no bread in sight.

"Where are we?" Maverick asked, glancing at Axel.

"A dungeon." Ani answered. The three swiveled to look at her. She was sitting up and scowling at them. "Now shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

"How do you know what a dungeon even _looks_ like?!"

"I've been arrested a few times."

" **YOU'VE BEEN ARRESTED A FEW TIMES?!** "

"Well, yeah."

" **WHAT FOR?!** "

"Mostly destruction of property."

"W-what happened the other times?"  
Ani began counting off on her fingers. "Vandalism, thievery, and assault of government officials."

"…How many times have you been arrested?!" Axel asked.

"Ten times."

" **TEN TIMES?!** "

* * *

A/N: I'm ending the chapter here. I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, I've been sick and school has been tricky. Yeah, Maverick and Shawn are rivals, they kinda have a relationship like Natsu and Gray, where they pretend to hate each other, but are best friends. Also, it turns out Ani's a delinquent.

Also, I was hanging out with some of my friends last night and we were watching Ouran High School Host Club and I was imitating how Tamaki imagines Haruhi running (I ship them SO hard, by the way). Well, in my prancing, I managed to step on a piece of mechanical pencil graphite. To make a long story short, it got stuck in my foot and my friend K (not real name) had to pull it out and it ended up being a centimeter and a half long. It was stuck way in there and was SUPER hard to get out. Basically, I have a hole in my foot, three mentally scarred friends and am unable to walk normally. Yay. Life is good.


	8. Unexpected Developments and Sister Guild

**Chapter 7**

 *****Important Author's Note at the end*****

* * *

"I don't trust this guy one bit." Emer declared.

Malac grinned. Maybe. It was hard to tell his expressions under the face covering he wore. "Lotsa folks don't trust me, lad."

Emer gave him a withering look. He was good at those. "My name's Emer."

"Aye, alright Emer. Now tha' we've begun introductions, 'tis only fair these lovely ladies give theirs."

"Blight." The green-haired woman answered shortly.

"Callie May!" The blonde replied, grinning.

"Good." The man muttered. "Now that I know your names, it'll be less guilt-tripping when I do this!" With that, he burst free of Blight's vine trap.

* * *

"OW!" Ani suddenly roared, clamping her hands over her ribs.

"Um, are you okay?" Maverick asked.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?!" She howled at him.

"Stop moving around so much." Axel admonished calmly, pulling bandages out of his pack. "The healing charm wore off."

"YOU THINK SO?" The dragon slayer yelled, managing sarcasm despite her pain. "I'M GONNA FRICKING BURN THAT GUY!"

"You can't just _burn_ someone." Lenore pointed out. "You don't even have fire powers."

"Okay, that last bit I was not expecting." Mal muttered to Maverick. The purple haired card mage nodded in agreement.

"THEN I'LL BREAK HIS EAR-DRUMS!" Ani shrieked.

"Calm down." Axel told her.

"I'LL NEVER CALM DOWN!"

"You'll only hurt your ribs more."

"I DON'T— **OW!** "

"I _told_ you to be careful, Dragon."

"Well, don't go frickin' strangling a girl with bandages, Angel."

"I wasn't strangling you."

"Oh, sorry. You were trying to mummify me. My bad."

"I wasn't planning on it, but maybe I should."

Ani scowled, mustered up as much magic as she could despite the magic-draining spells implanted in the walls, and shot a bit of sound at the Nephilim. He nonchalantly brought up his hand and blocked with a shred of his own magic. As soon as the two magicks collided, there was a massive shockwave that knocked all four mages (plus exceed) backwards.

* * *

 _In the darkness, a beast that had not awoken for over 500 years, began to stir…_

* * *

Galen Auberon stiffened, feeling an unsourced shiver run up his spine.

"You okay, Gal?" A small, dark-skinned girl peered at him from over the edge of the table.

He frowned down at her. "Makra… did you feel that?"

The girl tipped her head to the side. "Feel what?"

"Like, a shiver up your spine?"

"Aye. I did."

"That's cos the last asshole who left the guild left the damn door open." A third voice interrupted. A black-haired, blue eyed man hurried over to the swinging door and slammed it shut. "This trash guild of ours is losing members by the hour. If we don't do something soon, we won't be able to run legally anymore."

"Hantaro's doing the best he _can_ , Galaxy!" Makra cried. "It's not _his_ fault Sol Emporium is falling apart!"

The second of the guild's three remaining S-Class wizards sighed. "Aye. I know."

The door to their master's office swung open, and a young woman strolled out, shouldering a pack. She was followed by Hantaro Miko himself, the master of the guild.

"Thank you for being a part of our guild." He said, but he didn't really sound like he meant it. The young woman nodded and hurried out, the spot where her sun-shaped guild mark had once been seemed painfully bare to the few dozen remaining members. The door shut behind her with an ominous thud, leaving the small guild in depressed silence.

"Well, at least she shut the door." Galaxy muttered.

* * *

In another guild, Evan Damien glanced up from his glass and turned to his best friend and pseudo-older sister, Andromeda Polaris. The young woman gave him a look. "Are you alright, Evan?"

The 14-year-old shrugged. "I got a weird feeling. It's nothing."

The blue eyed woman tousled the boy's sea green hair. "A shiver down your spine?"

He nodded. "Do you think it was a premonition?"

"Probably not."

The guild doors burst open, revealing a distressed looking man with dark-brown hair. "Thanatos Rising!" He cried, orange eyes wild. "Attacking civilians! Guys c'mon!"

The was a clatter as everyone leaped out of their chairs, the master hurrying out of his office. "Dominick! What are you yelling about, little brother?"

"Dmitri! It's Thanatos Rising!"

Dmitri nodded curtly. "Rowley, take your squad and back up the north side! Make sure no one is hurt and reinforce the boundaries!"

"Yessir!" a blonde man barreled out the door, followed by five other mages.

"Dalton! You and your team to the west, do the same!"

"Roger that!" A second man with dark skin and determined eyes saluted and took his leave, his team of five hurrying after him.

"Mitsuko!"

"Sir!"

"Take your team to the south and do the same!"

"Affirmative!" A woman with black hair headed out, five mages in tow.

Dmitri turned to the rest of the guild. "Split yourselves into your defense squads, await orders! My team! With me! We'll take the east side!"

He rushed down the stairs, long coat billowing out behind him. Andromeda, Evan, Dominick, Dmitri's wife, Fantine, and a woman called Jovani followed him faithfully.

* * *

Ani and Axel stared down at their hands in utter shock.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Mal, Maverick and Lenore all roared in perfect synch, untangling themselves from each other.

The Angel and the Dragon turned slowly to them, mouths gaping like fish.

"I-I-I…" Axel stuttered.

"The hell?" Ani whispered.

The others sweat-dropped.

"Magical rebound?" Mal guessed.

"Perhaps." Maverick replied. "But it was so powerful. Maybe their magic shouldn't interact?"

"Maybe it's a good thing!" Lenore put in. "Like a super weapon!"

"Hmm, yes. Good point, my feline friend."

"Maybe it's like when you put an acid and a base together and it just goes 'kablewy'?"

"Hmm, yes, yes."

'DON'T TALK ABOUT US AS IF WE AREN'T HERE!" Ani and Axel roared, suddenly recovering themselves.

They all dissolved in to a vocal fight, except for Lenore, who had suddenly stiffened and was twitching her ears.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T HA—are you okay, cat?" Ani broke off, leaning close to her best friend.

They argument quickly died down as all turned their attention to the small exceed.

"Do you hear that?" She inquired.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything."

"Exactly."

"…?" Ani tipped her head up, golden eyes squinted shut.

"It's completely silent." Axel whispered. His voice bounced off the walls of their cell, ringing away into oblivion.

* * *

"Shitshitshitshitshit!" Callie dove out of the way, summoning up a handful of lightning. She lobbed it at Malac, but he dodged it easily. Sliding back against a massive oak tree and literally running _up_ the trunk in a feat of amazing agility.

Unfortunately for him, the tree began to move, courtesy of Blight. Their adversary swore, leaping over branches swing toward him, barreling at a large cliff.

"Oh, no. You aren't getting away!" Emer muttered. He snapped his hands closed, summoning up a massive amount of magic. " **Arcane Bomb!** " He roared, sending a myriad of magenta orbs of energy in the other man's path. "It's too late at night for this."

* * *

 **A/N: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chapter seven done! *Dances jig***

 **I'm sorry that took so long! I'll try to keep updates once a week to every other week from now on.**

 *****I NEED OC'S FOR STELLAR PALACE AND SOL EMPORIUM! 15 FOR STELLAR PALACE AND 9 FOR SOL EMPORIUM*****

 **Your cooperation and patience is greatly appreciated! Have some virtual apple pie!**

 **Hey. Hey Hofund. Hey. Hey, guess what? I FINALLY PUT GALAXY IN! *Falls over from exhaustion* He is not fighting. I am sorry.**


	9. The Beginning of a Rescue Mission

**Chapter 8**

Malac froze on the lip of the cliff, body stiffening. Below, Blight grinned, seeing her chance, but the rogue whirled around and tackled her to the ground, yelling, "Get down!"

He covered her body with his own as the world exploded around them.

* * *

"YO! UNK!" Shawn burst into the master's office, shouting at the top of his lungs, flanked by the rest of his team.

Torack yelped and nearly tumbled off his chair. "WHAT THE HELL, BRATS?!" He roared, lobbing a paperweight at Shawn's head. The blunette ducked, but the projectile thumped Dan in the middle of the forehead. The redhead tumbled backward, nearly taking out Alyannie. Luckily, Raid grabbed the blind girl under the arms and lifted her out of danger. Unhindered, Dan fell head-over-heels down the flight of stairs to the first floor, flattening Veronica as she passed by. They landed in a heap of red and purple hair and fruit from the plate the woman was holding.

The woman punched him in the stomach.

"S-sorry Ronny." Dan wheezed. She gave him another wallop, projecting her displeasure with the nickname into his head.

Dan grinned slightly, pulling her down into a hug. "Aw! You know you love my nicknames!"

' _No I don't, Titan.'_

"Grumpy-pants." He pouted, ruffling her hair.

Matty groaned, trying to hide his face in his bowl of cereal (forgetting it was full). "Can you guys desist with your disgustingly fluffy romantic interactions? You're making me SICK!" He scowled, milk and Cheerios dripping off his face comically.

' _Just because you aren't brave enough to ask Jackie out, doesn't mean the rest of us should stop showing affection to our significant others!'_

Matt spluttered wordlessly, a Cheerio stuck to the tip of his nose. His normally tan cheeks were an unhealthy red. Hatsumi handed him a wad of napkins. "Calm down, Matthew."

"I AM CALM!" He bawled, pounding his fist on the table and upsetting his bowl all over Kitty's head.

The pink-haired girl let out a distressed shriek, and launched _her_ breakfast (pancakes) at Kashi, who splashed orange juice all over Jade, who, in turn, tripped over Veronica and poured syrup all over Jackie who had just entered the guild.

Swearing softly, Dan fled up the steps to his team, leaving the Shade Demon Tribe and the Blood King Clan to deal with the resulting uproar.

Team Rock Storm and the master seemed in quite a tizzy. Shawn was screaming and making huge gestures, Torack was banging his fists on the desk, Echo was waving her phone in the master's face, Alyannie was crushed under a pile of papers, and Raid was frantically trying to save her.

Jade popped her head around the doorjamb, her violet eyes widening as Alyannie shot out of the papers with a yelp. "Did… Did Raid just unearth Alyannie from a pile of papers?"

Dan gave her a calm look. "Yes. Yes he did."

The brunette coughed softly. "I guess I'll come back later, then?"

"That would probably be best."

She nodded, giving one last look at the chaos, and returned to the slightly less crazy guild hall.

Dan slammed his fist against the door with a resounding 'BANG!' Everyone froze, turning to stare at him.

"Can you guys calm down?"

Everyone snapped to attention, saluting the re-equip mage, even Torack. Dan frowned, feeling embarrassed. "Torack-san, you shouldn't really be saluting me when _you're_ the guild master."

"Hmm, yes." Torack said, attempting to be adult-like. He gave his hand a dirty look, then turned to the others. "What do you guys want, anyway?"

Shawn replied with another question. "What job did Axel and his team take?"

"Uh, why?"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE IN TROUBLE!"

The whole team began explaining rapidly, talking over each other, even Dan.

"Maverick called—."

"Sounded like fighting-!"

"—said they were in trouble!"

"—heard a shout—"

"—phone line went dead!"

"HOLD UP! HOLD UP!" The master bellowed over the clamor. "ONE AT A TIME, GODS ABOVE!"

Everyone shut up. Torack took a deep, fortifying breath, praying to whatever god was listening to give him the patience. "Echo. Tell me the story."

The blonde related the tale. Torack nodded once and a while to show he was listening, busily stuffing tobacco into his pipe.

"That does sound suspicious." He mumbled around the stem of the pipe. "The job they went on was an ordinary job. They simply had to get rid of some bandits." He leaned back in his chair, propping his booted feet on his desk and blowing a smoke ring. "I'm not sure how a dark guild would factor into this mess." There was a moment of silence, in which Torack seemed to make up his mind.

"Alrighty!" He exclaimed, feet hitting the floor with a thump. "You guys are gonna have to go get them, as you are the people that know them the best." He rifled through a pile of papers. "This is the request they took. If you leave in the next, say…" He glanced at his wristwatch. "Ooh… 30 minutes. You can catch the 4 o'clock train and be in Ford by around 6. Take a cab to Harrison."

The five nodded eagerly. Torack chuckled. "What are you waiting for? Go get them. Shoo!"

* * *

"How sweet." A woman's voice rang out from the dust. "A rogue mage protecting a guild affiliated mage."

Malac rolled off Blight, coughing from the dust. "Are ye alright?"

"I…yeah." The Green Dominance mage was a little confused.

Malac seemed to understand. "Ah jus' want my freedom. Ah've no real quarrel with you."

"Blight!" Emer and Callie burst out of the dust cloud. "Are you okay?!"

She nodded.

"Seriously, Chrome." The woman admonished. "Enough of this dust."

"Yes, ma'am." The dust cloud seemed to fold in on itself, revealing four people.

The woman who had spoken brushed back glossy black curls. "Well, my friends." She called to Blight and company. "It appears this is the end of the line for you. We can't have you telling tales. Why, you nearly discovered us! Lethe Immortales will have to take care of you." She turned to her companions. "Chrome, the elf. Jadis, the Arcanism mage, Ambrose the last one. I'll take the girl."

* * *

Ani shuddered. "I don't like this. I don't like this one bit."

"It's as if everything has been muted." Mal whispered. It seemed appropriate to whisper.

Axel was examining the walls. "The magic barriers are still up." He informed them. "So no busting out of here."

"Doesn't your Endowment store up magic?" Maverick asked.

"What's an Endowment?" Lenore and Ani inquired.

Axel tapped the pendant glowing pendant around his neck. "This is an Endowment. It's basically my angel powers."

He was met by blank stares. He sighed. "It's a second storage place for magic. I need it because my magic is very strong and if I have too much in me, I'll die."

"Like a second origin." Mal put in.

Ani shook her head. "I still don't get it, but whatever."

"No, Maverick." Axel answered. "My Endowment's being drained, too."

"Sooooo… We're stuck…"

"Yeah."

* * *

Blight ducked an explosion of vines from overhead, landing on a tree branch. Zephira was a strong opponent. The Lunar Haven mage was pushed to her limit.

"What are you hiding for, little girl?" The other mocked. "Too afraid to face me?"

Blight rolled her eyes. "You wish." She lobbed a packet of seeds at the ground, grinning as it exploded. Zephira scoffed.

"Pathetic." With a flick of her wrist, she took control of the plants.

Emer wasn't faring much better. His opponent, a somewhat unassuming woman, was massively powerful.

"Arcanism Magic." She intoned, her voice uncomfortably flat. "A form of Kinetokinesis."

Emer frowned, "I _know_ that."

Jadis nodded. "Good." She spread her hands apart, the space between them full of utter darkness. "I control anti-matter. How fitting." The orb of darkness whizzed past Emer's head, slamming in to a tree trunk, expanding, then crushing the tree in a vortex of black matter.

' _Note to self: Don't get hit by one of those.'_ Emer thought. He launched a wave of energy at the antikinesis mage. He didn't intend to lose.

Callie dove out of the way of a wave of dust. At the rate her fight was going, it seemed to her that someone like Raid would be more suited to this sort of battle. Pity he wasn't here.

Using the dust as a cover, she slid behind a large tree, ducking out to fire an arrow at Chrome. He blocked them easily with waves of dust. Yep, Raid would be a much better opponent.

The arrow simply bounced off Ambrose's hardened skin. Malac muttered a bad word. Aiming his wrist mounted grappling hook at a tree branch, he whizzed upward to safety. Ambrose frowned, unsheathing a long knife from his belt. "Come and fight me, rogue."

Malac grinned. "Nothing doing, mate. I've no chance against that special ability of yours."

The other smiled back. "Let's make this fair, why don't we? A knife fight. No magic, no special abilities, just to warriors." The silvery quality of his skin faded away.

The rogue hopped off the branch. "I don't trust you." He flashed the knife in his hand.

"Good call."

* * *

"To Ford Village?" The man made a noise of surprise. "Y'all are the second group in as many days. Are you aware of the dark guild plaguin' that town?"

Dan nodded impatiently. "Yes. Our friends employed our help. Can you take us, or will we have to find some other form of transportation?"

The driver made a placating gesture. "No need to be hasty, folks. I'll take you, but it'll be extra."

"Get us there fast, and you'll have no complaints."

* * *

"I wonder when Team Rock Storm will arrive." Maverick mused, absently shuffling his cards.

Mal gave him a strange look. "Why would they come?"

"Didn't you know? I called them during the fight."

Everyone stared at him, before bursting out yelling.

"NO, WE DID NOT KNOW!"

"WHEN DID YOU HAVE TIME TO EVEN CALL ANYONE?!"

"Who the hell are 'Team Rock Storm'?" Ani muttered to Lenore. The exceed shrugged.

"Someone from their guild, I suppose."

* * *

 **A/N: Ending the chapter here because of reasons. Also, the longest chapter yet! YAY! I need just a couple more characters for the light guilds. Sorry they didn't turn up in this chapter! If you've already turned in a character, you can send me another!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **P.S: I apologize for the slow building plot... It's bad, I know, but I'm trying to get chapters out as quick as I can, and the plot has suffered. After the next couple chapters, it should pick up the pace...**


	10. Jail Break Service and Starfire

**Chapter 9**

"Mitsuko-san?" The dark haired woman turned to glance at one of her mages, a young girl with a ponytail of blue green hair.

"Yes, Willa?"

"Thanatos Rising. Can we beat them?" The girl's amber eyes were wide with fear. This was her first time out on the front. Sure, she'd seen the others go out to fight, but she had never gone herself.

Mitsuko sped up. "I don't know, Willa. But I do know this." She grinned, yellow eyes sparkling. "I know that the stars aren't beaten by death."

* * *

Team Rock Storm eyed the town of Harrison from the hill above it. "How will we find them?" Raid inquired.

Shawn grinned, "I've just the thing!" He unbuttoned his long coat, revealing a belt studded with dozens of marble-sized indentations. Only a few of these were filled with small, colorful orbs. Shawn popped a green and blue one out of its socket, and showed it to his friends.

" **Brother Dog, I summon thee, SIRIUS!** " He threw the orb at the ground, where it exploded in a shower of smoke and the barking of a dog. When the smoke cleared, standing where the marble had landed, was a large hound dog. The dog shook its head and yawned, raising one hind paw to scratch his ear. Then, it glanced at the five, gave them a big, doggy grin, and spoke.

"Hiya!" it (he?) woofed.

"Sirius, we need to find our friends." Shawn informed him.

"Do you have anything of theirs I can smell?" The hound asked.

Shawn dug in his backpack and came up with one of Mal's sweatshirts she had left in the guild and held it out for Sirius to sniff. The dog complied, before turning on his heel and making a beeline for the town.

* * *

Ani suddenly jumped to her feet, rolling her shoulders. "Well! As long as we are here, might as well do something to pass the time!" She swung around to face Mal, taking a defensive stance. "Wanna fight?"

Mal regarded her for a moment, before releasing a wide grin. "Sure!" She hopped to her feet, cracking her knuckles. "It will be easy to defeat a midget like you!"

Ani frowned, a tick mark appearing on her forehead. "Don't call me short."

Mal walked up to her and patted her blonde head. "But you _are_ short! You're tiny and cute!" She turned to face the boys who were engaged in an intense game of blackjack, Lenore watching them. "Right, guys?"

They glanced up. "Yeah. You're tiny." Maverick agreed bluntly.

"Teensy-weensy!" Lenore giggled, tail twitching.

"Pint-sized." Axel replied.

Mal squished the other girl's cheeks. "Bean-sized!"

With each adjective, the depressed aura around the dragon slayer grew exponentially.

The boys wandered over, patting her head.

"Do not pat me." She grumbled, jerking out of the way. "I am not a dog."

* * *

The knife arced through the air, nearly taking off the tip of Malac's nose. Luckily, the man was able to duck. He slashed his own knife at his adversary, catching him in the arm. Ambrose roared with pain, rocking back. Malac swore as his knife was pulled out of his grip, still embedded in the other's flesh. Ambrose yanked the offending object out of his arm, unleashing a veritable flood of blood.

"Bastard."

"I'll have you know, my parents were _married_!" Malac tutted, faking offense.

* * *

Rowley hit the ground running, his red sneakers pounding on the pavement. He heard five muted thumps as his team landed behind him. "Tanith!"

A dark haired girl saluted midbound, her golden eyes bright. "Aye!"  
"Have you sensed any dark mages in the area?"

The girl slid to a stop, spreading out her fingers and toes, muttering a spell. The poison green magic circle she conjured sank in to the ground as she placed her palms on the cobblestones and closed her eyes.

She was quiet for a moment, then her eyes snapped open. "On Corn Street! A squad of twelve!"

Rowley nodded. "Two each. Easy." He stuck his hand out, a calligraphy brush and scroll dropping in to his outstretched palm. "Let's give these bastards a taste of starfire!"

* * *

" **Green Control**!" Blilght yelled, slamming her palms into a nearby tree. The ancient oak instantly began to respond to her actions as she moved, slicing at Zephira with an open palm. The other barely had time to jump out of the way of the massive branch barreling at her head.

The brunette snarled, smacking a tree herself and activating her own control spell. "I'll be you at your own game, bitch."

"You can't drown out the moonlight, you fool!" Blight declared confidently, her right hand flying out in a punch, the tree's branches following her movement. Zephira snarled in anger, bringing her arms up in front of her in an x, the branches of the maple she was controlling imitating her and blocking Blight's strike. Splinters flew as the wood slammed into each other.

* * *

"Dalton-san!" The dark skinned man glanced at the girl beside him.

"Yeah?"

"Wally just informed me that the enemy is on Rice Street."

The man nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

" **Zeus's Wrath!** " Dmitri thrust his hands out at the approaching dark mages, electricity crackling in the dark clouds that formed around him. As soon as the white magic circle vanished, huge, multicolored bolts of lightning arced out at Thanatos Rising.

Beside him, Andromeda raised her hands to the heavens. " **Heaven Fall!** " She cried. The sky above her darkened, and burning orbs of rock hurtled downwards.

The two spells caused massive chaos in the ranks of the enemy. Fantine, Dominick, and Jovani used this to their advantage, charging forward.

The Master's wife took out ten mages with a single spell, screaming something about how the enemy were bastards and that they should stay away from her children. Dmitri sweatdropped at Fantine's spectacle. Andromeda chuckled.

Evan hung back, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ninja star. He tapped in to his magic and threw the weapon. " **Kinetic Manipulation!** " The star spun around in mind air, changing course, following the boy's hand movements. Evan threw several more, controlling them like a massive swarm of bees.

* * *

" **Dark Matter Explosion!** "

Emer went in to a dive, rolling out of the way of a roiling dark sphere. His foot stung as whipped past him, devouring another tree and a swath of dirt.

" **Arcane Bomb!** " His body began to glow magenta as he infused the air around him with magic, conjuring a horde of energy spheres. He stumbled as he felt his magic power drop drastically. He had one shot, better make it count. Emer reared back and thew the spheres at the approaching woman. His aim was good. They peppered the ground around her, sending up a massive explosion.

* * *

Sirius slid to a stop in front of a dank, dark cave, its entrance blocked off by a formidable mound of smooth boulders.

Shawn gave his spirit a distrustful look. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

The dog nods. "Yup. Can I go now?"

"Uh-!"

"Great!" The dog vanished, leaving Team Rock Storm standing around like idiots.

Raid was the first to break the silence. "Well, that was eventful."

Dan ran his hand over the rocks. "Completely smooth."

"Man-made?" Echo asked.

The Re-equip mage nodded, brushing red hair out of his eyes. "Yes."

"Alyannie?"

"Already on it!" The Earth Mage stamped hard on the ground with one bare foot and sent one of the boulders flying.

The team stared into the impenetrable darkness. "Only one option left." Echo muttered, "In we go."

* * *

Ani took a running leap, kicking the iron bars for all she was worth. "Bastards." She hissed, "Let us out!"

"That won't work." Axel stated. "And don't try magic. It's all being sucked out of us anyway."

The dragon slayer let out a snarl, "I don't like this. Too boring!" She whirled around, golden eyes blazing. "I need to DO something! Punch some assholes!" She kicked backward, booted foot slamming into the base of the bars. To everyone's surprise, it gave a little, white dust raining down to the ground. The mages and Lenore scrambled to their feet, hurrying over.

"What the hell?" Axel muttered, brushing off a layer of chipped paint to reveal a plaster base holding the bar in place. "Oh, clever. They painted it over." He shook the bar, more dust rained down, from the top of the bar as well.

Ani hissed as it got in her hair. Axel glanced down at her. "You think if we removed this bar you could squeeze through and get the rest of us out?"

The dragon slayer eyed the distance between the bars, then glanced down at her hips. "Uh, Mal, what do you think?"

The other girl shrugged. "You'll be fine."

"If I get stuck and die, I'll come back to haunt you."

"That's nice."

Axel and Maverick glanced at each other and shrugged.

"I'm surprised we didn't notice the bar before." Axel muttered, hacking at the plaster with a sharp rock. "It was here before, right? Why didn't that blast of magic Ani and I created knock it loose?"

Ani sighed, scooping up another rock. "Mal, Maverick, check the other bars." She ducked under the Nephilim's arms, hacking at the lower portion of the bar. Axel took a step back, hands open, a little surprised at the way she had taken charge. "Take the top of the bar, Angel." She said calmly. "I can't reach it."

* * *

"Shit!" Shawn swore, stubbing his toe on a rock and stumbling forward in to Echo. "Why did we not think to bring light lacrimas?!"

"Light Lacrimas?" Alyannie questioned, "I can see with my feet."

"YEAH, BUT WE CAN'T!" Shawn yelled, tripping over another rock. He landed sprawling on the ground. "I hate this." He muttered, rolling over on to his back. His banjo hit the ground with a hollow, ringing thump. "Oh."

"Oh, what?" Dan asked, curious.

"I have an instrument with me."

"You always have an instrument with you." Echo pointed out.

"Yes. That is true." Shawn replied, swinging it around and fingering the strings. "Let's see here. A… flat… THERE you are!" He strummed a chord, and the instrument began to glow.

"How… How did you do that?" Echo hissed, eyes fixed on the instrument.

"Do what?" Alyannie asked. "What's going on?"

"His banjo is glowing." Raid said matter-of-factly.

"Cool."

Shawn proceeded to play a quick rendition of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" and the banjo glowed brighter with each note. "I picked up a bit of Music Magic a while ago." Shawn told Echo. "I forgot about it before now."

"We're good to go now." Dan said, hauling Shawn to his feet. "Lead the way."

* * *

The bar clattered to the ground with an uncomfortably loud noise. Axel and Ani froze, the Dragon Slayer listening for any movement. There was none.

Mal and Maverick had been working on the bar directly to the left. It came loose quite soon after. The resulting gap wasn't very wide, if Ani was any bigger, she wouldn't be able to fit through. Lenore fluttered out first, just in case, her green eyes sweeping the perimeter.

"'S'all clear." Lenore called. Ani nodded, hoisting herself up on the ledge and scrambling out the gap. She flared her magic, grinning as a faint buzzing sensation crept out from her core like an engine coming to life. Her magic was in working order.

"Stand back, kids!" She cried imperiously, swinging around to face the bars, a slightly demonic grin on her face. Axel and his team scrambled back, uneager to get walloped by a glob of solidified sound.

" **Sound Dragon's Bellow!** " She yelled, stepping forward and punching the air with her right fist. The air around her fist began to shake as a deep bass roar permeated the area. The moving air slammed in to the iron bars, shattering them, shrapnel flying all over.

"She never does anything by halves, does she?" Mal said quietly, eyeing the massive hole in the wall. Two head peered through, one blonde and one purple, grinning at their friends.

"Ani and Lenore's Jail Break Service!" The dragon slayer exclaimed. "Breaking you out of unjust imprisonment since the year x789!"

Lenore nodded vigorously, popping back in to cat-shape. "Yep, yep!"

"x791 is _this_ year." Mal deadpanned as she climbed out over the rubble.

"Yes, well, Lenore and I only began breaking _other_ people out of imprisonment when I met you guys!"

"Technically, we were established in x784!" Lenore supplied, helping Maverick out as the purple-haired young man tripped over a rock and nearly face planted on the rocks.

"Ah, yes." Ani sighed. "Our first jail break. Remind me to tell you about it."

"How about when we get home." Axel suggested.

"Home where?" Ani asked, hopping off the rocks close after him. "I don't really have a home."

The Nephilim swung around to smile at her, amethyst eyes sparkling. "The guild, silly. Lunar Haven's home."

Ani and Lenore stared at him wordlessly, eyes wide. They glanced at Maverick and Mal, who nodded in agreement. Then, their faces split in to grins. Ani took two steps forward and jumped, throwing her arms around Axel's neck. He let out a surprised grunt at the sudden weight on his neck.

She quickly let go of him, turning on Mal and Maverick and hugging them too. Axel stared at her, a little dumbfounded by the show of affection. He could feel the tips of his ears tingling. Lenore sat on his shoulder, smiling. "Thanks." She told him. "This means a lot to us."

Ani grinned widely, spinning around on her tiptoes, golden hair whipping out. Then, she froze, nose twitching slightly. "Someone's coming." She paused, face taking on a confused air. "I hear banjo music."

Axel and his team grinned. "Shawn."

* * *

 **A/N: I DID NOT UPDATE LAST WEEK AND I AM SORRY! I still need people for the other two light guilds. Still no slayer magic, sorry! Please review! They keep me going!**


	11. Strange Beasts

Chapter 10

The reunion between RockStorm and Team Axel was loud and full of fighting, hugs and introductions. Once the chaos had calmed, they began discussing the situation.

"So, where even are we?" Axel enquired.

"Some cave." Raid supplied.

"Guys." Alyannie began yanking at the Sand Mage's sleeve. "Something's coming."

Ani suddenly came barreling back from the direction Rock Storm had come from. "RUN, GUYS!" She shrieked. Mal and Maverick, who had gone investigating with her were close on her heels.

A massive beast burst out of the tunnel. It was huge and looked vaguely like a rat… If rats were six feet long, had double rows of teeth like a shark, and a carapace like a beetle. Everyone responded with spells.

" **Sand Wave!** "

" **Earth Hammer!** "

" **Glass Make: Spire!** "

" **Sound Dragon's Roar!** "

The animal kept coming. Dan re-quipped in to his Zeus' Armor, Axel's wings flared out, Shawn popped a Summoning marble out of his belt.

"It's too narrow to fight it here!" Ani screamed, taking off down the tunnel. "Run! It's our best chance!" Lenore clung to the girl's hair like it was a lifeline. Echo showed her agreement by running after her, tugging Alyannie with her so the blind girl knew where to go.

"What is that thing, Ani?!" Echo yelled, catching up to the dragon slayer. The other shrugged.

"I have no clue!"

The tunnel started trembling. "Someone's trying to bring it down!" Raid yelled in realization.

"Well, then, don't let them!" Dan yelled back, dodging a rock the size of his head.

"It's not that easy!" Raid snapped as a rock passed through his sand body.

"That thing's still coming." Axel said grimly. The group burst out into a massive cave. Shawn caught up with Echo.

"Can you get a read on that thing?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. It's completely blank. Although, that might just be my inexperience with reading animal minds."

Shawn frowned. "I doubt it. That thing's not natural."

The cave trembled, sending down a rain of rocks. An umbrella of sand spread over all of them, intercepting the rocks. Raid had his hands out stretched, sand whirling around him like a living being. Alyannie's hands were pressed to the ground, trying to stabilize the stone. The monster had reached Dan and Axel by now, and the two were hard pressed to keep it back while dodging falling rocks. Axel had his Angel Blade, the sword flickering with flames.

"More of 'em!" Ani yelled, "Coming from the left!" Almost before the words were out of her mouth, three of the beasts came barreling out of the tunnel she'd indicated.

" **Sound Dragon's Roar!** " Everyone winced as the sound reverberated around the cavern. "That wasn't a good idea!" The dragon slayer yelled before anyone could protest. "I know! Sorry!" She dodged a swiping claw.

"Lenore! I'll need your help!" The exceed nodded and transformed into a human. She was small even as a human, with pale skin, purple hair the color of her fur, cat-like ears and tail, and small wings. The two girls rushed forward and launched a synchronized attack.

The fighting went on for a long time, then a voice spoke from around them. "This is taking long enough." Everyone stiffened. "Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" A massive force slammed into them, sending each mage flying in opposite directions, as five walls slammed down between them.

Ani and Axel in one section, Mal and Maverick in the next, and beyond them, Raid and Alyannie, Shawn and Echo and Dan and Lenore.

As they stood frozen in the darkness, the walls began to glow faintly, giving them enough light to see well enough to walk forward

Ani threw herself against the wall. "LENORE!"

" _Is everyone okay?"_ Echo's voice said in their heads. Everyone sent out words of confirmation.

" _Is my cat okay!?"_ Ani thought nervously.

" _I'm okay."_ The exceed replied.

* * *

"The only way to go is forward, I guess." The dragon slayer said, taking a confident step, only to fall flat on her face, cheeks turning a violent shade of green as the tunnel began to spin. "Shit."

Axel sweatdropped. "You really are useless on moving things."

The dragon slayer replied with a wordless moan of pure suffering. The Nephilim sighed and picked her up like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

Dan found that for a tiny flying cat, Lenore was surprisingly fearless. She stared at the massive spider with a look of mild interest.

"That's a big spider."

"IT'S THE SIZE OF A LARGE DOG! WHY ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT!?"

"No point."

* * *

Mal stood frozen at the edge of the ink-black river. The only way to get across was to make your way over a rickety looking wooden bridge. Maverick turned and scowled at her from halfway across. "C'mon! It's not that bad."

The Glass Make mage shook her head adamantly. "I'm not crossing this river on a bridge like that to save my life."

The other frowned. "You may have to."

The tunnel began to rumble and shake, rocks falling once again from the ceiling.

"Shiiiiiit." Mal swore, scampering across, nearly bowling Maverick over the railing and in to the water. The young man squeaked with surprise and fear.

"Don't DO that!" He yelped, voice cracking. Mal snorted with laughter.

* * *

" _I have no idea where I'm going!~_ " Alyannie sang loudly as she skipped along in front of Raid. The sand mage felt a drop of sweat slide down his cheek.

"Crazy." He muttered, as the Earth Mage lost her balance and fell down with a thud. "You okay?"

"I am perfectly fine."

* * *

"Aaaawww…" Shawn moaned, his feet dragging. "I'm so tired…"

Echo whirled around. "You've been saying that for the last 30 minutes!" She shot back, scowling.

Shawn's stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry too…"

Echo rolled her eyes. "Please shut up."

* * *

Ani was stuck in quicksand. She wasn't overly concerned. She glanced down at the sandy mud and grinned, before looking up at Axel. The Angel-born was perched on a rock, trying to figure out how to pull her to safety. "Axel."

"Yeah?"

Ani's grin widened. "I'm getting a sinking feeling."

The Nephilim gave her a look that show he was approximately 197,345,972 percent done. The girl cackled evilly. "Don't worry, this'll all be over _quick_."

"OH MY GOD."

"You didn't like that one? I thought it was _pun_ -derful."

"STOP IT!"

"Why, am I not very _punny_?"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, that was just lame."

"I know, I was running out of things to say."

* * *

"We got something big coming from the-" Dan let out a yelp as the ground beneath him crumbled.

"DAN!" Lenore yelled, flaring out her wings and diving after him.

"Nice catch!" The Requip mage grinned. "Thanks." Suddenly they began plummeting again. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"YOU'RE TOO HEAVY IN YOUR ARMOUR!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm just going to end this here. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES! I have been really busy, and honestly, have just had really bad writer's block! I'm so sorry! Please review!**


End file.
